In the case of capturing images or moving pictures by using a camera, a user wants to clearly see a desired portion of an image or moving picture. Along with the recent popularization of high performance cameras, such as digital single lens reflex (DSLR) cameras, users' demand for focusing functions, such as an out-focusing effect, has increased.
When a user photographs a target object while viewing an image thereof, a focusing function may be used via an interface of a camera. However, if a target object is the user himself/herself, it is difficult to control focus of a camera and take a picture.